


The Night Before Christmas

by Jestana



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby and Ian exchange gifts on Christmas Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas gift to swingandswirl on LJ. She requested Colby/Ian, holiday traditions. No beta.

One tradition Colby and his siblings had insisted on over the years was the chance to open one present on Christmas Eve. Their parents could pick one, but they _had_ to open a present. Even now, a grown man sharing the holiday with Ian, he insisted. Though Ian didn't quite understand at first: "Why can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"It's traditional." Colby found the present he wanted Ian to open and offered it to him, his heart thumping against his ribs. "This one."

Kissing Colby's cheek, Ian accepted the gift. He sifted through the pile of presents and chose one, offering it to Colby. "Then you open this one. Since it's _your_ tradition, open yours first."

"Fine." Laughing, he tore the paper off the gift. His breath caught in his throat when he finished peeling away the tissue paper to reveal a jeweler's box. Opening it revealed a simple band made of yellow and white gold twisted together.

When he looked up, Ian actually looked nervous! "I love you, Colby, and I want the world to know it. Will you marry me?"

Smiling, Colby brushed a light kiss across Ian's lips. "You'd better open your gift before I answer that question."

Raising an eyebrow, Ian pulled the tissue paper out of the gift bag Colby had used. He bit his lip as Ian unwrapped the tissue paper from the box itself. Realization dawned in the dark eyes when he revealed a jeweler's box to match the one Colby held. A smile bloomed across his face when he opened it to reveal a ring almost twin to the one he'd given Colby. His eyes were shining when he looked at Colby. "Great minds think alike, hmm?"

"Exactly." Colby drew Ian into a warm kiss, murmuring against his lips. "In case there's any doubt, my answer is yes."

"That makes two of us." Ian growled and toppled Colby onto his back, kissing him hungrily.


End file.
